1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a multi-functional scissor tool and more specifically, the present invention particularly relates to a multi-purpose tool operated by a user for storing, opening, cutting, clamping and holding of articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Multi-functional scissors are commonly used in day-to-day hospital and healthcare related activities to perform various procedures. Such procedures include cutting objects, opening lids of bottles, and shearing various materials including human tissue and textile material while performing surgery and other medical treatment. In existing multi-functional scissors, the scissor may include a variety of features such as a magnifying glass, a scaling function, or a cutting function having a simple structure and easy to use option with wide range of applications.
In other existing multi-functional scissor, the versatile cutting scissor can be used not only for shearing goods, but also to function as a screw tightener for repairing household appliances. In an existing multi-functional tool designed for the needs of healthcare professionals, the multi-functional tool may include individual tools that a healthcare professional uses on a regular basis that includes: a gas cylinder wrench, an integrated pill slicer, a sharp/dull neurological response tester, and a gripping device for intravenous caps.
Additional features may include a penlight or laser pointer and a fold out ruler. A tool carrier exists which includes features that healthcare professionals also regularly use, that include a tape roll holder and dispenser and retractable ring for keys and security badges. Various multi-purpose scissors available in the market fail to provide clamping of medical fluid tubes while holding the IV hub along with other features. Therefore, there is a need to provide a multi-purpose tool that allows clamping of medical tubing in between the gripping tips and further allowing holding of medical hubs which incrementally increases pressure in relation to the engagement of the ratchets.
Furthermore, there is a need to open the valve of gas cylinders, storage of tape, a plier/hemostat front metal grip allowing for opening and prying of various objects, and a metal teeth center allowing for gripping and opening bottles of medications and loosening IV pole screws.